


Hopeless romantic- Juliantina

by JJwrites18



Category: Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, domestic fluff and smut, soft as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJwrites18/pseuds/JJwrites18
Summary: Just an one-shot,  into their fluffy life together..,Coz I’m too bored waiting for other authors to update the fics.. This quarantine got me crazy!Please bear with my mistakes... I’m brand new to this..Just givin’ it a try :)
Relationships: Juliantina - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. Is this real?

The morning light crept through the curtain and Valentina struggled to adjust her eyesight to it. Finally opening her eyes properly, she turned her attention to a soft snore coming right from under her blanket and the warmth radiating off the person, _her_ person, _her_ girl. A blush creeped her face and neck on the mere thought of calling Juliana so - _her girl._

_***_

After sending off Guille and Renata yesterday afternoon, and giving Chivis a much needed vacation, the young couple decided to roam about _their park_ , and have a movie night at the Carvajal Mansion, which they now had all for themselves.

Last night, they watched two movies back to back and ended up dozing off on the couch cuddling beneath the blankets. Not that Valentina is complaining about the cuddling part though! They were too tired of whatever they went through the previous months of their lives to keep their eyes opened. The warmth they provided each other let them get some much needed nightmare-less peaceful sleep after months of being deprived of it. 

  
*back to present*  
Val’s POV

Valentina watched Juliana peacefully snoring on her chest , legs tangled with her own, hair spayed over her face and her perfect lips turned into an unintentional pout. Val couldn’t believe this all was real. Like they finally had time to breathe their love peacefully without any interruptions or threats. She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, and gently used her fingers to tuck in the strands obscuring Juliana’s face, behind her ear, and placed a soft kiss over her temple.

Juliana’s nose scrunched up, with her eyes still closed, she mumbled “This is a nice way to wake up”. Juliana lifted her head from val’s chest and rolled on to her side to face val. Val’s lips turned up hearing it and she just gave another reassuring kiss over Juliana’s cheek to make her open up her brown orbs to get lost in them.

”I can easily get used to this”, Val mumbled and leaned in for her girl’s lips, only to be pushed away by Jul’s fingers. Val blinked in surprise and got a gentle smack over her arm. Juliana chuckled at the typical _candy denied child_ Valentina and said “As much as I wanna just give into how much tempting you are with your adorable morning face, no Morning breath kisses will be a rule when we start to live together”.   
  


“Now who is the fast mover, huhhh?” Valentina said as she caught the shorter girls wrists, pinned her to the bed, got on top of her balancing her weight on the hand not holding Jul’s wrists. Juliana gasped as she saw the dark shade of Val’s pupils looking at her with hunger and gentleness. Juliana couldn’t understand how Val can do both at the same time!   
  


Val leaned down carefully, took Juliana's lower lip between hers in a gentle kiss and whispered “I’m not sure I can function according to rules around you; You’re very distracting.” She leaned in again releasing the other girl’s wrists and using her free hand to cup Jul’s cheeks and kiss her again. Juls used her now freed hands to pull val’s collar and neck with each.   
  


The kiss began innocent, as always, and escalated once val decided to seek entry into Jul’s mouth using her tongue. She could feel Juls shiver beneath her at the contact, which made Val abruptly pull away from the shorter girl. But Juliana had a playful grin plastered over her face and in a fraction of second she managed to push Val into the mattress and strolled towards bathroom. Val was watching her dumb-folded without blinking and screamed “You didn't just do that Valdes!” and paced towards her before she could close the bathroom door. Of course with her long legs, she succeeded entering the bathroom and closed it behind her to face a surprised Juliana with a smirk adorning her features.

She pushed herself onto Juliana and pinned her body to the wall with her own, resting her forehead gently on the shorter girl’s forehead. She took a deep breath and let Juliana’s scent invade her senses. Then she intertwined their fingers using one hand and brought her other hand up to caress Juliana’s cheek softly using her thumb. Juliana’s hand which is not intertwined with Val’s, held the taller girl’s waist gently but firmly. Val mumbled “I really cannot believe this is even real.”


	2. Setting the rules!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes fluff and smut...   
> I’m really trying here.. it’s my first time, so bear with me please..
> 
> Of course! We know who tops right?!!! :D

Juliana POV

I pecked her lips; it made her open the most beautiful blue orbs I’ve ever seen. Then I took our intertwined fingers and placed them over the left side of my chest, directly over my heart, whispering “I’m real.. and I’m gonna prove it to you with all my being”. With quivering lips, the taller girl in front of me, asked “Promise?” , holding her pinky out. I intertwined it with my own and sealed the pact.

After completing our morning routines, of course not without stolen kisses and tickles from my princess, we finally got out of her en suite bathroom. I went to the dressing table mirror in order to pick up a comb, while I felt soft arms encircle my waist from behind, embracing me gently and resting her chin on my shoulder. I looked up to our reflection on the mirror and couldn’t help the satisfactory smile that crept into my lips. As if by instinct , the taller girl also followed and did the same. We stool there for a good minute and basking in our comfortable silence.

One of her hands left my waist to move the strands over my right shoulder,exposing the skin there and started placing soft kisses. I couldn’t help but gasp and take deep breaths feeling butterflies at that tiny act of love from the person I love the most. Valentina is full of energy and vibrates with expressing herself freely; like a kid.., unadulterated and pure. She’s a sunshine. I turn in her embrace and face her now- dark orbs. Her glances falls from my eyes to my lips, making me smirk at the typical Valentina thing.  Before I can take my next breath, I feel her lips crashing into mine wiping the smirk off my face. Her hands grip tighter to my waist, while one of mine takes its course into the hair at the naps of her neck and the other holds her soft cheek for dear life. I kissed her passionately, with all the love I’ve got for the blue eyed princess in my arms. She slowly walked us back towards the bed, and let me fall, once the back of my knee hit the foot of bed. She looks at me pressed flushed into the mattress and gives her signature smirk before diving on top of me. My cheeks are held by her soft hands and we restart the passionate kissing session; her tongue easily finds its way to mine and we let them dance in sync. Her moans are driving me crazy. It’s been a while since we connected intimately; I mean amidst all these crisis, it’s been really difficult for us to even see or have a peaceful talk. But now, having the whole mansion to ourselves for atleast a week, yeah! This seems unreal of course! 

We are both in our long shirts and under wears. And as I know (and you all know;)) Val loves being on TOP! And I love letting her set the pace and take the lead. Not because I’m insecure because of my lack of experience compared to my princess, but I just like it that way I guess. She tugs at my shirt; I let her take ‘em off by lifting my arms and disconnecting our lips for a fraction of second. I did the same with her shirt and we moaned at the contact of our bare torsos once the offending barriers were off. Obviously we don’t wear bras to bed(not complaining though!). She detached herself from my lips and starts kissing down my jaw to my neck, finding my pulse point easily. I’m squirming beneath her while she’s sucking on my sensitive spot and I’m accurately aware of how our now-errect nipples are rubbing against each other. I can feel her gently biting my pulse point, marking me as  hers,  and hers only. While she soothes it with her tongue, my hand goes down from her cheek to caress her left small, firm breast and I hear her curse under her breath “Oh my god Juls!” 

She goes down my neck to my collar bone with a trail of kissed and I can’t hold back my moan when her lips closed around my sensitive nipple which hardened instantly. “Val!” I pleaded her for dear life and my hand which wasn’t busy with her breast intertwined with her hair carefully pressing her hard against my chest without hurting her. I continue toying with her breast, massaging it, but when I felt her bite my nipple softly, I couldn’t hold it back anymore and both my hands worked on bringing her face up for a searing kiss. She kissed me back with the same passion and softness that she owns. 

Locking her eyes with my own, while still kissing me, her hand travelled down my jaw, over my collar bones, reaching one of my breasts, she rolled one my sensitive nipples between her fingers. I couldn’t do anything but writhe beneath her piercing stare and talented fingers. She moved on to my other breast & nipple after what it felt like decades and gave them the same attention.., or may be some little more. I became restless by then and complained “Val please!”. And she being the best of all tease, asked me “What juls? Everything ok?”, with her signature smirk of course. 

‘Two can play this game’ I thought & grabbed her hand that was on my nipple, brought it to my lips, giving it a soft kiss and pushed it down my torso by looking directly into my favourite pair of blue orbs. I saw the thin rim of blue around her dark pupils disappear completely leaving her turned on completely. It’s the bravest move I’ve ever made in my life, trust me. I’ve never been much of a talker or expresser, but Val made sure I’m comfortable and gave me the liberty to be myself around her, without being judged. 

Val teased my centre, over my underwear, and I saw her lips parting at the initial contact. “I know” I whisper; “you’re all well and ready for me. This is beautiful Juls” she says devotedly. She removes my underwear with one hand and does the same with hers, without taking away her eyes from mine.

When our completely naked bodies connect, I gasp and she looks at me to find any trace of doubt. But I erase all those away by pulling her down flush against me in a heated kiss. She lets her hand to separate my folds and dips a finger into my centre. I freeze at first and squeeze my eyes shut. But she pecks my lips gently and caresses my cheek with her unoccupied hand signalling me to open my eyes, to which I undoubtedly obliged. “I wanna see you”, she whispered. I was only able to faintly nod, hyper aware of her fingers in my centre. She slowly starts to explore my centre at a painfully slower pace, piercing her blue oceans into mine. Her middle finger finds my clit and starts circling it in a medium pace, making it swollen and sensitive. And again my vocals fail my as I plead a “Val please!” desperately. She smirks and places her lips painfully near my ear, without touching it, but letting just her breath hit my now-sensitive skin there , whispering “Now you know who sets the rules on bed right chiquita?”.

Before I could realise what I just heard, I felt a finger entering me gently and I hold on to her arm with one hand, bringing her down by pulling down her neck using my other hand, to connect our foreheads. 

Looking directly into my eyes, she adds another finger , making my eyes roll back into my head. She calls for me “Juls, look at me por favor” and I could never say no to my princess. Holding my gaze, she sets a slow but steady rhythm. “Oh my god Val! Yeah!” I curse under my breath and moan as her fingers picks up a faster pace. “Let go for me Juls! Let me in and let me consume you!” She said and rubbed my clit with her palm, simultaneously thrust deeper within me, which did the trick. I tremble and writhe in her arms as the waves of my orgasm hit me. Once my walls started to relax, she withdrew her fingers making me gasp at the loss of contact. She has a satisfied grin on her face and I hide into the crook of her neck to hide my blush. She caresses the back of my head as she hold it there, giving reassuring soft kisses over my head. “Really Juls? You don’t even last for 3 minutes without falling off the edge and calling me the fast mover?!” , she said and started giggling. I come out of my hiding spot and join her infectious giggling session saying, “you can’t blame me, you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And the comments , seriously you guys have no idea how much that means to me!
> 
> Also let me know if I have to stop or continue...
> 
> Thank you again for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> So....., I guess I’m just nervous if someone wants to just yell at me to stop writing, always welcome!
> 
> And if it’s ok to continue writing, let me know that too!! :D
> 
> Thank u so much for reading though! :)
> 
> The best fandom 🤩


End file.
